Apollion's Vengence
by Darth Shadus
Summary: Apollion Dracomir is the last noble of the lost kingdom of Veresfa. This is the story of his revenge against an evil deity. A deity that ruined, and ultimately ended, his life. Read to find out how it all goes down. Rated for language and some scenes


_**Hell**_

Nothing… No movement, no action, nothing. Apollion Dracomir, former noble of the kingdom of Veresfa, simply existed. More specifically, he simply was. The Fields of Asphodel, the first layer of Hell, was his home for an unknown time. It was his penance, his price to pay for his part in the destruction of… well… everything. The details are still a little fuzzy, but he can still feel it, the evil that used to permeate his soul. After destroying the lich form of Beznar, at the price of his own life, he was offered a choice. He could go on to the afterlife, or he could return to the material plane, and protect the people he loves. The coming war was sure to destroy everything that he loved. He never had a choice. He returned, secretly in the service of Errakivir, the god of destruction. Errakivir used Apollion to corrupt the souls of the people who would oppose his rule. After confronting his nephew, Duncan, a paladin of Akivir, Apollion saw his master's true nature, Pure Chaos and Destruction. Apollion realized that there could be no true life under Errakivir's rule. He used a wish diamond to remove his curse. The wish expelled his soul from his body, allowing Errakivir to masquerade around as Apollion, gaining the trust of Apollion's companions. Even Filiu, the woman who was his oldest and dearest friend, was fooled by Errakivir. They were corrupted by evil. Apollion returned to a new body just in time to fight the battle that would be the end of this world. After securing the escape of his friends, and family, he stood alone against Errakivir, giving them the time they needed to get to the new world Akivir had prepared for the races. Unfortunately, he couldn't save Filiu. She died on the plane, and was sent to the Fields of Asphodel. Errakivir spared Apollion's life so the he could amuse himself with him. Apollion decided that anything was better than this life of unending torture. He threw himself into an active volcano, knowing that Errakivir couldn't bring him back without his consent. Now he walks the Fields of Asphodel, with only his sins to keep him company.

That is, until an Angel descended into Hell. Avakriel was his name. He saw Apollion, and noticed that he was different. His form was more solid than the other souls here. When he came near, Apollion touched him. Drawing his holy power, the unadulterated light that was the heart of an Angel, into his own form, it gave him life. He now had the power to escape his punishment. This couldn't be coincidence. It almost the reeked of Akivir's influence. No matter, he had pledged himself to Akivir's service at the end of his life, and now he would serve Him again, in his new life. By the time these thoughts were processed, he was fully corporeal. Taking the time to look at his body, Apollion couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped his lips. This was not his original body, nor the body he was reincarnated in at the end of the world. No, the body he was in was the body that his former dark master made for him. It was the perfect combination for a warrior. Apollion, mentally, was nearing fifty years old, and had a lifetime of military experience. This body, however, was the body of twenty three year old _boy_! He was lean, and strong. Oh, Filiu was going to love this! "Ahem." The voice cut through his thoughts. "If you wouldn't mind, just who the Hell are you?" Apollion looked up at the Angel, "I am Apollion Drakomir, the last noble of the lost kingdom of Veresfa. And you are?" "I am called Jadan. But since you have seen my true form, I guess there is no harm in telling you, my true name is Avakriel. I am a servant of Opifex, the creator." As he said this, the Angel, Avakriel, was pulled from Hell. Apollion latched on to him as he was leaving, knowing that he would be back soon.

It was only a glimpse, but it gave Apollion hope. Hope that Errakivir was chained to his world, and that other worlds flourished without the taint of Errakivir's evil. After getting just a bare glimpse of this new world, Apollion returned to Hell. He had a Halfling to save.

He returned to the fields, a bright light amongst the darkness. The imps were drawn to him like moths to a flame, and without batting an eye, or even moving a muscle, he vanquished them all. He paid this no mind however; he only had eyes for the blurred shape that was gliding away from him. The slight tinge of darkness he saw around the edges of that form tore a hole through his soul. The thought that Errakivir had defiled his Filiu, it was devastating. A righteous fury tore at him, demanding justice for this crime. All the gods of all the worlds be _Damned_ if justice wasn't done! A justice that started right here, in Hell. "Filiu!" he called as loud as he could, almost tearing the name out of his throat. The shade turned, and seemed to look straight at him for a moment, but then it turned and glided away. Apollion turned after the shade of Filiu, and ran towards her. He reached out to grab her, and the second he connected with her, Filiu became corporeal, and started to fall to the ground. He grabbed her, and let her fall slowly into his arms. He gently laid her on the ground. Slowly, methodically, he brushed the hair out of her face, while simultaneously wiping away the tears that had gathered under his eyes. He could still feel the taint of evil on her soul, and the second soul that was growing inside her. He should have known that death wouldn't stop Errakivir from birthing that abomination. Hating himself for knowing that only he could stop this abomination, he drew one of his crescent blades, took a sharp breath, and plunged the blade into her abdomen. Turning it once, he pulled it out. Immediately, the darkness started to fade from Filiu's aura, and a dark smoke started to rise from the hole in her abdomen. Apollion waited with bated breath, "I've seen so much." He said to the darkness. "The beginnings and endings of empires, whole worlds even. It makes it hard to believe in anything. But if I've ever believed in anything, I believe in one thing. I believe in her!" As soon as all the darkness left her, he laid his hands upon the wound, and healed her. He had to time it perfectly, waiting until all the color had drained from her. Anyone who didn't know Filiu like he did would have killed her. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. He had the power to resurrect her. In Hell, though, that wasn't an option. If she were to die here, she couldn't be raised. He could try, but what came back, wearing her skin like a meat suit, would be pure evil, tainted by the evil in this eternal plain. No, he had to time it right. Only he knew her well enough to know exactly how long it would take her to die. Any other person would have died, but not his Filiu. No, that stubborn, mean, stuck up, sweet, loyal, beautiful, loving woman could handle it. He picked her up, noticing how perfect she fit in his arms, and vanished from the Fields of Asphodel for the last time.

Filiu woke up almost as soon as they arrived in Kressilonia. Her eyes fluttered open, and for a second Apollion could see peace and happiness in those eyes. Then it was replaced with repulsiveness, anger, despair, and fear. "Get the hell away from me!" Filiu screamed at Apollion. "Well, at least I know you're really back." He replied. "I mean it you evil bastard! Stay the Hell away from me!" "Filiu, it's me." Apollion tried to reassure her. By the look in her eyes, like a cornered wild animal, he could tell it wasn't working. Thinking, he decided to try it a different way. Muttering a spell under his breath, he opened what used to be an almost permanent link between their minds, a link that was severed when Errakivir became his master. "Filiu, I swear to all that I love. Nelly, Duncan, Feylore, Veresfa, You! I. AM. Apollion Dracomir. The man who stood with you against the horde of undead who threatened our kingdom, the man who became a werebear to protect the same kingdom, the man who killed Freaking Beznar! It's me! I saved you from Hell for Akivir's sake! I love you! It's me Filiu, it's me." He sent all of this in a very hurried message spell. Just like that, she knew. This man standing before her was the same man she had followed straight into the mouth of Hell over and over again. This was Apollion, as he should be, before the evil corrupted his soul.

Filiu jumped up into his arms and sobbed. "It was horrible. He did horrible things to me, to all of us. He made us give the witch to the Greys, and they killed her. He turned us all by force! I tried to leave, and he stabbed me in the back! He made me do horrible things for him, and with him. Oh my gods!" her hands flew to her stomach. "It's gone." Apollion said, "You are completely free." "But, how?" she asked. "Don't worry about it love, it's gone." She could see the darkness in his emerald eyes as he said this, but decided not to comment on it. "Now, I believe I owe you a story." "Damn right you do." Filiu answered. A loud rumble echoed in the quiet alley where this had all taken place. Filiu laughed. "And dinner, too, by the sound of it." "It's a date love. But I think you may need something a little more fitting to wear, don't you?" Up until this point, Filiu wasn't aware of what she was wearing, when she looked down at herself, she realized that she was wearing a very shiny grey and black cloak, which was way too big for her. "Yours?" she asked Apollion. "Yep," he said. "Come on, I'll buy you something shiny too."

They found a shop in town, a very upscale looking shop with apparently very wealthy cliental. The prices didn't matter to Apollion. The gods knew he had enough jewels to probably buy this town. He sat patiently while Filiu was being fitted for a very pretty grey and black outfit. At least he seemed to be calm. Inside he was fighting a war. He hated letting Filiu out of his sight. He just got her back, and he couldn't imagine losing her again. That's why he saved her from Hell. She makes his mission more complicated, but he couldn't stand the thought of Errakivir using her against him. In Hell, she was at his fingertips. The only way to be sure that she couldn't be used against him was to have her with him at all times. "Ready?" The voice broke his train of thought neatly. "Apollion! Are you listening to me?" Filiu had returned. "What? Oh, yeah let's get out of here." He paid for her purchase, and left. At the tavern, they ordered dinner, and found a table in the corner. Then Apollion told his tale.

"It all started in the tower. You remember right? I killed Beznar. I hit his enchanted dagger with my axe. You remember my axe? The one I got from the god of war? Anyway, the collision of two of the most powerful magical items in the world caused a huge explosion that completely obliterated everything still in the tower, including both me and Beznar. I know you know this, you were there, but it's important to start at the very beginning. Anyway, the tower survived, relatively unharmed. It belonged to Errakivir. That damned tower is the reason for all of this! Because it was erected by him, no other god could interfere with anything that happened within. I woke up in a cage, in Hell, with what appeared to be an old man standing before me. He gave me two choices, to stay in the cage for eternity, unable to protect the ones I love from the oncoming storm, or I could return, and save the ones I love. The catch was, if I was to return, I had to accept the taint of Errakivir, and do his bidding. There was never any choice. I accepted his offer. I was made young again, and stronger than ever. I was rid of my lycanthropy, and the pains of growing old. I was made handsome, not because Errakivir particularly wanted it to be, but because it made it easier to manipulate people. He then returned me to the tower, and gave me his own blades. Not these," he says patting his hip, where the blades are sheathed. "These were made for me on this plain, and imbued with the collective power of Akivir, Opifex, and Jackson Lightbringer. Opifex is this world's creator, the equivalent of Akivir, and Jackson is its protector god, the first mortal raised up by Opifex. Anyway, I came out of the tower and reached out to you with my mind, then collapsed. I'm ashamed to admit this, but it was all a ploy. I needed you to have sympathy for me. I know you better than anyone love, and I knew that if I showed just enough weakness in front of you, that you would cave. You know me better than anyone Filiu; you know that I would never show weakness. When I say I'm hurt it usually means I'm dying. I knew that you would freak out if I collapsed. It worked perfectly, even better than I intended actually. Not only did you freak out, but you protected me from the others. I quickly regained control of our group. It was easy, I was a noble, and they had to follow my orders. I told them that our mission changed, that orders came from Agnea to abandon the quest we were on, and go to Feylore. When we got to Feylore, I went to sleep and had a dream. In the dream two huge dragons were locked in a fight to the death. One was the darkest of black, with a crazed look about him. The other was the brightest, purest of white. It hurt to look at him. I was watching from a distance. The thing that gave me pause wasn't the size of the dragons, because they were huge! It was like watching the sun fight the moon. It wasn't the fierceness of the battle; I've seen many battles in my life. No, it was the fact that I could sense the intentions of the dragons, the unbridled fury, the pure chaos of the black dragon, and the determined, righteous fury, and sadness of the white one. What gave me pause was the fact that I sympathized with the white one, but I whole heartedly wanted the black one to win! Not only that, but I wanted to be the one who caused the fatal blow to be struck. When I woke up I sought out Duncan. Duncan was one of the people I came back to save. He's my nephew; I didn't want him to suffer. As soon as I saw him, I knew it would come to battle. He came out cloaked in a bright light. Akivir's presence was so strong, that I started feeling dizzy. All of a sudden I was watching myself locked in combat with the boy that I raised and cared for. I was removed from my body. I looked at Duncan and prayed to whatever god was listening that he won. I saw in his eyes a white light. Akivir had taken him over as well. The darkness that I felt from my own body, the pure unadulterated chaos I felt in my own heart sickened me. I knew then, that the dream I had was real. That those dragons were fighting, and that the black one was Errakivir. I knew that I was lied to and used. There could never be any safety as long as Errakivir was free. My family, and all the ones I love, could never be safe. I squashed my hatred of Errakivir deep within myself and waited. Errakivir suddenly fled my body. Next thing I knew, Duncan was holding a sword to my throat. He told me to run, and I did. I couldn't fight him. Once I was away from the castle, I pulled out my wish diamond and activated it. I didn't care how it ended, so I didn't take a lot of time wording my wish. I wished for an end to my taint. I was expelled from my body, and Errakivir took over completely. I existed as a shade, a ghost. I went to Agnea and said good bye to Nelly, even though she couldn't hear me. Then I followed you to the land of the Greys. I possessed the witch to warn you. I couldn't be there when Errakivir returned, or he'd know, and banish my soul. After I left you, I returned to Agnea, and sought out Dante. I found him with the head priestess Zevra. I asked her to help me return to a body so that I could help in the coming battle. I returned as a Drow matron mother. I led the Drow to the surface and into battle with Errakivir. I tried to save you, I ran with you all the way to the Captis. Right before we reached it, Errakivir sliced my Achilles tendon, and I fell. Thumper attacked Errakivir to give the others time to get out, but his transformation caused the keep to collapse. You were killed in the collapse. I tried to kill myself, but Errakivir kept bringing me back. He wanted to amuse himself with me. I air walked to a volcano and threw myself in, knowing that the only way to restore me after the body was destroyed was for me to allow it. After that, everything was a blur. I woke up in Hell standing in front of an Angel. He saved me, however unintentional it may have been. I came with him here, saw that it was free of Errakivir's hold, and returned for you. I found you, brought you back, and here we are now."

Filiu could feel that he was leaving something out, and she called him on it. "I can't possibly tell you that love. It's too painful. Trust me, you're better off not knowing." Was his reply to her question. "Apollion Drakomir! You will tell me now!" She was incensed. "I killed you okay! When I brought you back, you were still… you still had… Errakivir's abomination was still growing inside you. So I stabbed you and watched the darkness fade, and right before you died, I healed you, and it killed me to do it. I hate myself for it." The last was said in sobs. Apollion Drakomir, the lifelong warrior, who didn't bat an eye as his brother died, was crying over stabbing her. She couldn't believe it. "Why are you crying Apollion?" "Because I love you Filiu." "Oh" that's all she could say. Suddenly, she jumped on the table, and launched herself at him. She kissed him, hard at first, but soon it became soft, slow and passionate. He picked her up, and carried her to the room he had rented.

The next morning she woke up and stretched. She felt around the bed for Apollion. He was gone. She sat up and looked around. On the other side of the room was a Halfling sized bed. She giggled because she knew the maids would have a fit if they knew they put that bed in here and she didn't use it. Looking at the bedside table, she saw a note written in Apollion's scrawl. "I'll be back soon love. Apollion." She took a bath, and dressed in her new clothes, and armor. Looking around, she realized she didn't have a weapon. She jumped when the door opened. Apollion came in and sat two packages on the little Halfling bed. One long package had her name on it. She looked at Apollion. "Open it love." He said. Inside was a scarf made of all her favorite colors. "I figured you'd want something colorful to balance all the grey and black." He explained. "Thank you Apollion." She whispered. "Anything for you love, now repeat after me, _Amore_." "Okay, _Amore_." She said confused. Suddenly the scarf turned hard as steel, and sharp as any blade. She squealed in delight, and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe it! It's just like my other one." He laughed, "Anything for you, it wasn't very hard to do, when the gods are on your side. The activation word is _Amore_, obviously. It means love in the language of the gods here. Now, we have a meeting to attend."


End file.
